No llores
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: Había sido una orden, algo que no se necesitaba mencionar. Esperaba, sentía, desobedecia, ocultaba, soñaba, deseaba. Y quiso morir entre doseles y sabanas blancas, rodeado de la gente que lo quería. Y murió con una sonrisa en los labios. Había sido él.


Nombre: No llores

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creacion de :/ Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados.

**

* * *

**

**No llores.**

**.**

Arrodillado ante la máxima autoridad Anbu era como respiraba serenamente tratando de mantener su mente en la cordura.

─No llores…─ Esa había sido una orden, un código malicioso ninja.

_¿Acaso no soy humano? ¿No tengo derecho a llorar? _

La misión: _¿La aldea y el mundo ninja o tu familia?_

Cerró sus ojos serenamente escondiendo toda emoción, tratando de no recaer en la locura, absteniéndose de salir corriendo del cuartel Anbu, acepto lo que sería su destino por el bien de su adorada aldea, de sus honorables habitantes, de su pequeño hermano…

Escuchaba la carne azotar, el crujido de los huesos rotos, la sangre salpicando en la tierra seca, los últimos suspiros de sus parientes y por último el grito de su madre. Y no lloró, ni una sola lágrima inundo sus ojos.

Espero paciente y decido, recitando aquella frase para hacer nacer el odio en la persona que más amaba y por la cual sacrifico toda dignidad y vida humana que tuviera que ver con él.

Sintió que el corazón se le partía cuando observo las lagrimas en su hermano menor, se trago todas las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo era un mal sueño, pero no pudo guardar más su llanto cuando observo que el niño que tanto quería despertaba aquellos ojos malditos, aquel rastro que había dejado el diablo en sus descendientes. ¡Ah! Por que él los consideraba hijos del demonio y una hermosa mortal, por eso la galanura del clan.

Caían sutiles tras su rastro las gotas de agua salada mezclada con el profundo dolor, había desobedecido la orden, le amargó en el alma renegar a su amada aldea en aquella banda de metal y golpear a su hermanito, le dolió tanto que ni siquiera se inmuto que ahora lloraba sangre. Pero eso era poco para el nuevo criminal como él.

Pasado el tiempo, en la aldea, mencionar su nombre era sinonimia de perversión, maldad, egocentrismo y cualquier adjetivo que denigrara su orgullo e Integridad. Su hermano andaba por ahí, recordando, llenándose de odio, y escuchando los murmullos de gente común y corriente cuando él pasaba, acompañado de sus inseparables compañeros: Soledad e indiferencia.

Recordaba. Latente y nítida la imagen del mismísimo infierno terrenal en el que vivió, le estremecía, el pensar de nuevo en como es que los masacro a costa de la tranquilidad del mundo ninja, todo atormentaba su cabeza.

Desobedecía. Seguía desobedeciendo el código ninja, aquella orden dada en su adolescencia, en noches tranquilas, cuando su compañero estaba en lo más profundo del sueño, lloraba, lloraba silenciosamente asegurándose que nadie fuera testigo de su pesar, porque era caótica la situación del muchacho, aquellas voces de piedad, los gritos desesperados, llenos de miedo y por ultimo el grito de su madre y su hermano le destrozaban el corazón y el pensamiento. Lloraba sangre cuando utilizaba aquellas estremecedoras e hipnotizantes técnicas, lo hacía inconcientemente mientras en su cabeza aquella orden le zumbaba.

Ocultaba. Todo su dolor lo oculto tras la pesada cortina de indiferencia, tras aquella mirada vacía y esa sonrisa forzadamente arrogante. Aquel joven era un completo misterio, ocultaba tantas cosas y nada a la vez tras su mirada. No sabia ya cuantos otoños habían pasado, su cuerpo comenzaba a pudrirse interiormente, su alma ya lo estaba.

Incontables. Fueron las leyendas, los rumores y las mentiras que se hablaban en todo el mundo ninja acerca de cierto joven de coleta negra, ojos azabaches y ojeras pronunciadas, incontables fueron las veces que aquel muchacho rompió los códigos ninja, las reglas shinobi, corazones de chicas que vendían caricias y ambiciones de poder, pero innumerables fueron las veces que escondió su atractivo y melancólico rostro tras aquella capa de nubes rojas y cielo negro, también fueron innumerables las veces que la voz se le quedo atorada en la garganta cuando recordaba que su hermano se había ido con aquella víbora, ambiciosa y hambrienta de poder.

Soñaba. A veces, cuando las pesadillas no lo atormentaban, en sus sueños, se decía a si mismo que todo era una larga misión y que solo esperaba la hora de ver su amada Konoha, de respirar su singular perfume a pino y tierra húmeda. Quería llegar a su casa, y jugar toda la tarde con su hermanito menor, comprarse una caja de dulces con el dinero de dicha misión y saborearlos hasta que el estomago le doliera, que la gente cuando lo viese saludara cordialmente, ver aquella muchacha que de lejos le robo un suspiro, pero más que nada, soñaba con estar entre los brazos de su madre y volverle a darle aquel golpecito a su hermano en la frente. Regresaba al pasado, porque únicamente, las pesadillas se iban cuando se inyectaba aquella medicina que lo desconectaba de la realidad, que lo hacían sentirse vivo de nuevo, que le quitaban por un segundo el dolor de toda una vida y de su terminal enfermedad recién diagnosticada.

Deseaba. Volver a probar la comida de su madre, el entrenamiento con su hermano, cuando con muchos esfuerzos observaba una familia a los lugares que asistía aquella pareja delictiva, se preguntaba ¿Qué sería tener un hijo? ¿Una esposa? ¿Qué se siente que formes una familia?...La casa, el patio, el perro, el vecindario, los juguetes, la cena, los fines de semana, el trabajo, las deudas ¿Eso era una familia? Cambiar pañales, calentar leche, jugar, entrenar, estudiar, escuchar, jugar, enseñar, volver a crecer, consolar. Una vida imposible para él, algo que solamente veía pasar frente a él tan campante, tan feliz, mientras a él, la dulce muerte ya lo tenía bien agarrado de la mano.

Ciego, adolorido y atractivo fue como se conservo hasta sus últimos días. Atrajo a su hermano para aquella épica batalla que quedaría grabada cuando su hermano se convirtiera en el héroe de la historia. Porque el había aceptado ser el villano.

Quiso morir entre doseles, sabanas de seda, rodeado de aquellos que quería. La vida le había cobrado muy caro, hasta su muerte fue trágica y melancólica. Malherido y debilitado fue como su hermano quedo después de tremenda batalla, digna de su rastro sanguíneo.

─_Lo siento…no habrá una próxima vez_ ─ Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a aquella inevitable paz que le quito la vida mientras sonreía.

En vez de doseles y una sepultura digna, su cadáver fue cubierto por una sabana apolillada y percudida, y su compañero, se lo llevo cargando en el hombro mientras en un monologo le recordaba a su cuerpo todas las hazañas que hicieron juntos, mientras la lluvia arreciaba y el cabello negro de aquel desgraciado muchacho se asomaba por debajo de la sabana junto con su mano que delataba el anillo de la organización.

* * *

N/A: Lloro! ha no ma hahaha ahora ando de melancolica, taciturna hahaha ya tiempo sin aparecerme :D No se porque pero cuando lo lei me dieron ganas de llorar haha, neta, me salio muy dramatico, sera que me ando acordando de viejos tiempos y añejas amistades pero bueno (lloro) yo amaba a Itachi y exactamente el 3 de diciembre murio, (bueno vi el capitulo de su muerte) no ma, era tan geniaL, no merecia morir, debia de ser feliz pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado banda.

Comentario,sugerencia, chisme, critica, chiste, mentada de madRe, ya saben aqui en Reviews! onegaai, onegaai dejen unO :) alomejor y se me quita lo melancolica hahaha no mameen el lunes empiezo examenes echenme el buen kaRma que yo siempre se las echO a mis lectores :D

Fic dedicado a mi lindo Itachi, y a todo mi barriO. :D ciertO laRga vida a Jhon lennON! Sobre nosotros solo el cielO!

:D


End file.
